


马总的会议室

by irene729



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene729/pseuds/irene729
Summary: blow job，轻微dirty talk，雷者慎入这个车我真的尽力了！！我太菜了呜呜呜





	马总的会议室

**Author's Note:**

> blow job，轻微dirty talk，雷者慎入  
> 这个车我真的尽力了！！我太菜了呜呜呜

Eduardo不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的：他们本来在吵架，现在他却被卷毛CEO按在会议室的门上。后者一边用手用力地钳制住他的肩膀，一边试图用舌头撬开他的嘴唇。

巴西青年从喉咙里发出一声模糊的呻吟：“Mark, don’t……”他喘息着仰起头，避开Mark的亲吻：“他们一会就会回来的。”“没关系。”Mark的呼吸热烘烘地喷在的Eduardo的耳侧，他稍稍直起身子，声音沙哑地说：“这间会议室的门只有我的卡才能刷开。”

Eduardo绝望地抓住Mark的卷发：“Jesus，告诉我你不是一开始就是这么想的。” 后者没有回答他，再次压了上来亲吻Eduardo的嘴唇。

这个吻几乎是粗暴的，Mark泄愤似地撕咬着Eduardo丰润柔软的唇瓣，舌头扫过对方的口腔吸吮，唇齿交缠间带起暧昧的水声。Eduardo被他充满了攻击性和占有欲的亲吻逼得喘不过气来，全身软软地靠着门，全靠Mark架着才没有滑落到地上。他用手推拒Mark的肩膀，却因为没有力气反而显得欲拒还迎。

他们分开的时候，Mark看见Eduardo微微红肿、泛着水光的嘴唇，情不自禁地伸出手抚摸他的唇角，最后颇具暗示性地停在了Eduardo的双唇之间。而巴西青年被他死死地压着，半坐着靠在门上，毫无威慑力地瞪视着他，被泪水染得潮红的眼角看起来分外色情。

Mark垂下眼睛，与Eduardo对视。

“你在想什么？” Eduardo黏黏糊糊地问。  
“你不应该这样做。” Mark说，“你应该和我在一起。”

他把手指塞进Eduardo的嘴里，模拟着性交的节奏一下一下地操着小少爷金贵的口腔。Eduardo被迫张开嘴，口水顺着嘴角流下来，洇湿了他黑色的西装外套。

Mark站了起来，居高临下地看着坐在地上、双腿大开的Eduardo，宣布道：“我要操你的嘴。”

 

Mark和Eduardo分手前的最后一次上床是在帕罗奥图，Eduardo出钱为Facebook租的公寓。

那一天是万圣节，Chris去酒吧约会，Dustin早早地穿上了达斯维达的衣服出门游行，Sean则领着剩下的猴子们不知道去哪鬼混，公寓里只剩他们两个人。

Eduardo跪在Mark身前给他口交。娇气的小少爷不情不愿地吸着Mark的性器，一边吞咽一边用盈满了泪水的大眼睛求饶似地看着他。可是这样毫无用处，Mark被他看得更硬了。他忍不住伸手按住Eduardo的脑后，一下一下地抽插着，直到最后一刻才抽出来，射在Eduardo的脸上。

小少爷懵懂地伸手抹去挂在过分长的睫毛上的白白的精液，抱怨Mark弄得他一脸都是。Mark却无师自通地进行dirty talk：“如果再有下次，我会射在你的嘴里。你应该都咽下去，这样就不会弄到脸上了。” 

Eduardo的脸腾地红了。

然而紧接着就是百万会员之夜和无休无止的质证，Mark甚至再也没有私下里见到过Eduardo——直到今天。

 

Eduardo埋首在Mark的胯间，用他刚才被Mark亲得红肿的嘴唇吸吮着后者的阴茎。Mark伸出手，轻柔而不容抗拒地扶着Eduardo的脸侧，狠狠地往里挤，操他的喉咙。巴西青年嘴里发出模糊的抗议的声音，却没有办法违逆暴君。

Mark最后在Eduardo嘴里射出来的时候用手按住了他的脑袋，不准他后退：“Wardo，吞进去。”小少爷反抗无能，委屈巴巴地把粘稠的精液吞了下去。Mark才从他嘴里把阴茎抽出来，扯出煽情的银丝，情色地拍打在他的脸上。Eduardo则抬起头，用饱含情欲的双眼看着他。

Mark用皮鞋暗示性地踩在Eduardo的双腿之间——Thank god，过了这么些年Mark Zuckerberg终于表示妥协，学会了在股东会的时候换上得体的西装和皮鞋——不带感情地说：“Wardo，你硬了。”

他俯下身来解Eduardo的皮带，把他转过去背对着自己压到门上，让他面对墙跪着：“光是给我口交就会让你这么硬吗？”他一只手把Eduardo的西裤扯下来，揉捏他柔软丰满的臀瓣，另一只手绕到前面，食指和中指插进才吞咽过自己精液的口腔：“舔湿它们。”

Eduardo吸吮着那两根手指，伸出手想抚摸自己的前端，又被Mark按住了手腕。暴君拽掉Eduardo脖子上的领带，把后者的两只手并在一起，用领带绕手腕两圈绑了起来。小少爷被他玩得迷迷糊糊，感受到手腕上传来的压力才羞愤地回过头：“Fuck！Mark，快放开我，你要干什么？”

Mark按住他，把被他舔得湿淋淋的手指塞进他的后穴，同时说：“我要操射你。”Mark恶意地用手指按压着Eduardo柔软的内壁，三根手指搅动出丰沛的水声。斑比竭力回过头来，哀求地看着他：“Mark……Mark! Please……”“Do what？”Mark紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，“Wardo，如果你想要什么，你应该说出来。”

Eduardo仿佛濒死的天鹅一样竭力地仰起脖颈，他裸露出来的每一寸肌肤都泛着煽情的粉色。Mark看得眼热，手指探到他的敏感点附近用力地骚动按压，另一只手死死地把他抵在门上，让他无处可逃。斑比终于发出了一声崩溃般的哭喘：“Fuck you! Mark! Just come in!”

“Wardo，是我在操你。” Mark解开了裤子的拉链，就着这个姿势插了进去。当他插入时，两人都不自觉地发出了满足的喟叹。

Mark伸手扯开Eduardo的衬衫，捏住他的乳尖挑逗旋转。他用下体把Eduardo一次又一次地撞在门上，亲吻啮咬着他的耳廓，冷酷地说：“You are mine, Wardo. 你不能逃开我。”

他从背后用目光勾勒着Eduardo的轮廓——他被领带绑在头顶的双手，凄惨的、满是泪水的脸蛋，还有乱糟糟被扒开的衬衫和一丝不挂的下身。

暴君在自己的王国里纵情操干着被他杀死过一次的爱人。

Eduardo根本听不清楚Mark在说什么。他昏昏沉沉地被抵在门上无处可逃，一波一波的快感像潮水一样，终于积累到了爆发的时刻，完全攫取了他的神智，让他发出了一声自己都意识不到的、令人血脉贲张的呻吟。

Mark从他的身体里退出来，抱着他转过身，让他正面对着自己。他伸手摸了摸Eduardo的阴茎，把手里的精液展示给他看：“Wardo，你射了。”

他即使是在说这种话的时候，脸上的表情仍然是冷淡的，身上仍然穿戴完整，反而显示出一种别样的性感。Eduardo漂亮的脸蛋则被泪水和汗水洇得一塌糊涂，他眼神涣散，过了好一会才喘息着伸手：“Mark，让我抱抱你……”

Mark把手心里的精液擦到小少爷已经被掐得红红的痕迹斑驳的胸膛上，然后解开了绑住Eduardo手腕的领带。他把Eduardo推倒靠在门上，俯身亲吻他的乳尖，含住左边的乳首吮吸啃咬，又用手捏住另一边用力揉搓旋转。

Eduardo因为他跪在中间而不得不以双腿大开的姿势坐着。他伸手抱住后者的脑袋，用手扯着暴君柔软的卷发，脚趾敏感地蜷缩又伸直，发出带着哭腔的呻吟，甜腻骚浪地叫着Mark的名字。

于是Mark直起身，把Eduardo的腿拉得更开，让他自己抱住自己的膝盖，重新把阴茎塞入了斑比已经被操到深红熟烂的肉穴。

Mark才插进来的时候Eduardo根本抱不住，一双长腿只能堪堪勾住Mark的肩。Eduardo脸上都染着情欲的嫣红，却还是坚持用带着哭腔的、软糯的声音断断续续地说：“Mark，Mark！他们马上要回来了……”

Mark一边操他一边说：“他们进不来的。”Eduardo羞愤地喊道：“别告诉我你要隔着一道门让别人听我们做爱！”“嘘。”Mark揉捏着Eduardo柔软翘耸的臀瓣，“你听。”

门外适时响起了高跟鞋敲击地面的清脆声音。Eduardo惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，想要阻止暴君的动作，却冷不防被Mark就着相连的姿势一把抱了起来。

与大众认识不同的是，Mark看起来是一副瘦小geek的样子，但因为长年练习击剑，手臂其实非常有力。他把Eduardo托在怀里，站起身把他抵在门边的墙上，后者不由自主地用腿紧紧地环住了Mark的腰，崩溃地摇着头。

“看来Mr.Zuckerberg还没有回来。”Sy敲了敲门，没有得到回应。

巴西斑比哽咽地咬着自己的手腕不敢发出声音。他的脸上带着斑驳的泪痕，口水顺着没有办法合拢的嘴角流下来，看起来凄惨极了。他又听见Gretchen的声音说——“Mr. Saverin也没有回复我的消息”——不由得感到更加羞耻。Mark则好像没有听到一样，依旧一下又一下用力地顶着Eduardo，啪啪的水声在房间里回荡，听起来淫靡而色情。

Sy问旁边Mark的助理：“要不我们进去等？”

Eduardo的后穴瞬间更紧了，把Mark夹得皱了皱眉。他拍了一把Eduardo的屁股，在他耳边低声说：“Wardo，放松。” Eduardo泄愤似地咬住Mark的肩，后者“嘶”了一声，把阴茎退出来，又重重地顶进去作为反击。

Mark的助理为难地说：“这间会议室只有Mark的卡才能刷开，我们也都没有办法。这样，旁边还有一个公用的会议室，我们先去那边等吧。”

Eduardo在Mark怀里仰起脖颈，生理性的泪水无法抑制地滑落，张大了嘴发出无声的尖叫，再一次射了出来。于是Mark充满占有欲地捂住Eduardo的嘴，后者的肉洞因为高潮和窒息规律性地收缩。

暴君在Eduardo身体里冲刺了几下，最后用自己的精液在斑比身体的最深处打上了烙印。

 

Mark从Eduardo身体里退出来，把他抱在怀里，抚摸着他的背安抚他。Eduardo失神地靠在他肩上，只模模糊糊地感觉到Mark在他耳边说：“别离开我。”

Mark的声音里居然带着一点请求的意味，Eduardo几乎以为是自己的幻觉了。他疲惫地睁开眼，视野因为泪水而模糊，但他仍看清了Mark钴蓝色的眼睛——专注地、只看着Eduardo一个人的眼睛。

“*国王居然会向庸人要一个愿望？” Eduardo垂下眼，问道。

Mark说：“*就连众神亦有其不能及之地，譬如凡人的心扉。” 

Eduardo终于抬起头与那双蓝色的眼睛对视。

 

“Mark，Gretchen他们怎么办？”  
“我刚刚已经发短信给助理让他通知他们离开了。”  
“我的衣服也都被你撕坏了！”  
“没关系，Wardo，有一部电梯也只能用我的卡刷开。”

 

*此对话化用自非天夜翔《图灵密码》（对不起可是我真的太喜欢这个对话了！！）


End file.
